Rewind
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Jeno bertekad, dia bisa bahagia juga tahun ini, walaupun tanpa Renjun yang selama tiga tahun terakhir selalu ada di sisinya. Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah permulaan. Dan bukan permulaan namanya kalau tidak berat. Jeno sudah memantapkan hati —dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. /Tag: noren, nct dream


Tahun baru dengan resolusi yang baru. Jeno melewati tahun baru dengan orang-orang optimis yang mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dengan awal yang baik. Tanpa sedikitpun kepedulian untuk mendengar nyinyiran di kanan dan kiri, orang-orang yang dikenal Jeno semuanya membangun ekspektasi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeno?

Jeno memulai hari pertamanya di tahun 2019 dengan sebuah pikiran, gumaman, dan kesadaran.

"Ah." Dia meloloskan suara. Dari luar sana, kicauan burung membangunkannya hanya untuk membuatnya ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi hari sebelumnya. "Kemarin… aku putus."

Putus.

Dia baru putus di hari terakhir 2018. Beberapa jam sebelum suara kembang api memenuhi ruang telinganya, Jeno mendapat telfon dari pacar kesayangannya, yang didapatkannya dengan penuh perjuangan. Renjun namanya.

Jeno sangat menyayangi sosok kecil pacarnya ini selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka jarang berdebat, karena Jeno memang adalah tipe yang akan menuruti mau pacarnya. Pada beberapa kejadian jarang di mana Jeno ingin beradu argumen, itu tidak bertahan lama karena pacarnya ini juga sebenarnya lumayan pengertian. Jeno yang jarang menunjukkan keinginan tiba-tiba mulai memaksakan kehendak, Renjun merasa itu adalah peristiwa langka yang harus dirayakan –dengan apa? Menuruti.

Hubungan Jeno dan Renjun ini adalah hubungan yang sehat dan tidak bermasalah, sehingga ketika Jeno justru mendengar Renjun berkata soal keinginannya mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang baru akan menginjak tahun keempat, dan bukannya ucapan-ucapan cinta dan terima kasih, dia sempat termenung dan tidak membalas.

Semua rasa semangat yang membukit menunggu pergantian tahun mulai menghilang entah ke mana. Sisa kesadarannya digunakan untuk bertanya, apa yang salah? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tapi apa mau dikata. Renjun hanya menjawab, "Tidak, bukan kamu yang salah." Dengan suara pelan. "Cuma… aku jadi sadar, kita itu memang lebih seperti teman biasa. Kita bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

Teman biasa? Jeno langsung membantah di sana. "Apanya yang teman biasa?" katanya, berusaha agar tidak menggenggam hapenya lebih keras lagi, atau bisa-bisa hapenya remuk saat itu juga. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, karena jelas-jelas aku tidak akan mencium orang yang kuanggap hanya teman biasa! Aku tidak tidur dengan teman biasa, Renjun!"

Jeno terus berusaha mencari pembelaan di sana, selama sejam penuh, sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dari pertama Renjun menelfonnya, Renjun sudah tidak akan menerima penjelasan apapun lagi. Renjun menelfon untuk minta putus, itu bukti dia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk itu. Dan apapun yang dilontarkan Jeno di sana sampai berbusa, tidak akan membuat Renjun menarik kembali ucapannya.

Begitu telfon dimatikan, Jeno seakan robot kemasukan air. Dia hilang fungsi.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Lee Jeno, masih terbaring di tempat tidur sambil memerhatikan langit-langit kamar yang tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah warna hanya karena dipelototi.

Tubuhnya ini seakan mati rasa. Hanya pikiran alam bawah sadarnya yang aktif bekerja semalaman, terus menerus mengulang suara manis dari orang termanis dalam hatinya, yang sayangnya, tidak sedang mengucapkan hal yang sama manisnya.

_Aku mau putus._

_Aku mau putus._

_Aku mau putus._

_Aku mau_ –cukup! Jeno menampar wajahnya sendiri, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan suara si setan kecil dari kepalanya.

Setan kecil. Ya, itu julukan yang akhirnya dibuat Jeno setelah terjaga semalaman untuk sang mantan tercinta.

"Tahun ini, sudah kuputuskan aku harus bahagia," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, di depan cermin. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya benar-benar membuatnya sadar bagaimana dia sudah menyia-nyiakan tahun baru dengan bengang-bengong, meratapi kata-kata si setan kecil. "Bahagiaku tahun ini, tidak akan dihambat siapapun. Renjun pun bukan pengecualian!"

Jeno itu dikelilingi orang-orang optimistis. Dan optimistis itu bisa jadi menular juga padanya. Jeno bertekad, dia bisa bahagia juga tahun ini, walaupun tanpa Renjun.

Ya, walaupun tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya tanpa Renjun setelah tiga tahun Renjun selalu ada di sisinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah permulaan baginya. Dan bukan permulaan namanya kalau tidak berat. Jeno sudah memantapkan hati. Dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Jeno memulai hari pertama dengan lumayan lancar. Dia sempat teringat akan beberapa agendanya yang sudah direncanakannya baik-baik dalam _notes_.

"_Hunting_ diskon dengan Ren –ah, salah." Matanya mulai mencari tulisan yang lain. "_Movie marathon_, sesuai _request_ Injunie : 3 –apa-apaan dengan emotnya…. Lalu, hmm… bermalas-malasan di apartemen Injun –apa sih!"

Dia hampir gila. Belum. Belum. Dia belum gila sampai ketika dia mulai sadar kalau notes yang dibacanya adalah memang notes khusus segala janjinya dengan si setan kecil. "Ah, pantas saja semuanya berurusan dengan dia. Oke, mana _notes_-ku yang biasa…?"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai notes itu ditemukan dalam tas kuliahnya. Senyum lega masih terpampang seiring matanya meniti tulisan-tulisan pada kertas _notes_-nya yang sedikit lebih tebal. Dan, aha, dia menemukan sesuatu. "Belajar bahasa Spanyol," diktenya.

Bahasa Spanyol. Dia memang sempat berpikir untuk menambah pengetahuannya tentang bahasa. Selain bahasa Korea yang merupakan bahasa ibu, ia sudah menguasai bahasa Inggris, bahasa Mandarin… dan kali ini, dia rasa, untuk mulai menekuni bahasa internasional lain bukan merupakan hal yang merugikan. Prinsipnya, _there's nothing to lose by gaining knowledge, or so they say._

Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tidak benar-benar memulai kegiatan belajarnya. Dia mulai ingat, yang membuatnya dari awal terpikir untuk belajar bahasa adalah orang yang saat ini sedang berusaha dia lupakan. Orang yang melatarbelakangi kefasihannya berbahasa Mandarin.

Sefasih apa Jeno berbahasa Mandarin?

Sefasih itu sampai orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya, memujinya.

Lalu bagaimana Jeno merespons setiap pujian yang dia terima?

"_Oh, tentu saja. Itu bahasa pacarku_."

Ah, tolong ampar Jeno sekarang juga.

Bahasa membuatnya akan terus ingat tentang deklarasi cintanya bertahun-tahun lalu, bahwa kalau dia mencintai orangnya, dia akan mencintai juga bahasanya! Dan cara berpikirnya ini hanya bisa dia dapatkan dari mantan pacarnya yang satu itu, yang berbeda kewarganegaraan.

Dengan begitu, Jeno langsung mencoret kata-kata 'belajar bahasa' pada kamus imajiner dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak akan belajar bahasa apapun lagi, selama si setan kecil masih bersemayam nyaman dalam pikirannya.

Lanjut ke halaman berikutnya. Jeno terus menilik, mana yang kira-kira bisa dia lakukan untuk melewati hari --latihan menyanyi.

Oh, itu ide bagus. Menyanyi, bagi banyak orang dapat melepaskan penat. Tak semua orang berbakat dalam hal ini, tapi semua yang pita suaranya bekerja baik, pasti bisa menyanyi! Jeno mungkin waktu menulis soal menyanyi ini di dalam notes-nya juga sedang berandai-andai, jikalau suaranya ini bisa mengalun merdu sesuai tangga nada dengan banyak latihan, pastilah lehernya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa kaku karena banyak pikiran lama-lama akan mengendur sebagai tanda dia akhirnya bisa rileks.

Tapi tidak.

Pikiran untuk mulai berlatih vokal itu menghampiri Jeno saat dia memerhatikan Renjun melukis.

Dari awal Jeno mengenal Renjun, dia sudah mengakui sisi dirinya yang mengapresiasi seni lebih dari orang lain. Renjun yang menghabiskan waktunya melihat-lihat komparasi warna, lalu menyelaraskan dengan sense estetika… Renjun yang seperti inilah yang berhasil mengklaim dua hal dari Jeno: rasa kagum dan rasa terima kasih. Jeno mengagumi Renjun yang dapat melihat dan menghargai sesuatu yang tidak dilihat dan tidak dihargai orang lain. Jeno berterima kasih pada Renjun yang tetap membiarkan jiwanya mengalir indah mengagumi karya seni bahkan ketika sedang bersama Jeno yang tidak mengerti seni sama sekali.

Lalu ada juga rasa yang lain, tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah rasa kagum dan rasa terima kasih. Ada rasa ingin berdiri sejajar dengan Renjun–ah, tidak. Dia hanya ingin menjadi satu bagian kecil dari dunia yang Renjun sukai. Dia ingin mengenal seni lebih jauh lagi. Tapi dia tahu, tangannya yang sudah terlalu mengenal keyboard komputer ini akan sangat sulit untuk dikenalkan lagi pada alat-alat macam kuas dan kanvas. Matanya yang lebih sering dimanjakan dengan rentetan kata tercetak rapi dalam tinta hitam pada kertas putih ini juga tidak akan mudah dibiasakan menilai indah tidaknya gradasi warna dari hasil pencampuran merah, hijau, dan biru.

Yang tersisa hanya suaranya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakan suaranya selain untuk bicara. Mulai latihan bernyanyi pastilah tidak akan membunuhnya. Apalagi, bayangan dirinya bernyanyi menemani Renjun yang tengah melukis itu rasanya juga akan sangat terlihat indah jika bisa terwujud.

Tapi itu tidak akan terwujud. Jeno juga sudah mencoret kata-kata 'latihan menyanyi' dalam pikirannya, menyusul mendiang 'belajar bahasa' yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Kita tidak bisa kehilangan arah, Lee Jeno!

Apa yang kita butuhkan saat ini?

Melupakan Huang Renjun!

Demi awal yang baru! Demi Lee Jeno yang baru!

Begitulah cara Jeno menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia butuh dorongan mental, maka kita berikan.

Jeno kembali mencari-cari dalam notesnya. Tak adakah? Tak adakah satu pun –satu pun!– hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini, tanpa ada bayangan Huang Renjun yang menghantuinya?

Latihan membuat _lemon pie_ –karena Renjun bilang suka. Coret.

Mencetak sendiri foto-foto liburan –liburan dengan Renjun. Coret.

Membeli biji kopi kesukaan Renjun –ah, ini harusnya ada di _notes_ yang satu lagi. Coret.

Terus begitu, sampai Jeno melempar notes itu ke sembarang tempat. Apa kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan Jeno saat ini? Frustrasi! Orang yang membuatnya berantakan ini, ada di mana-mana! Di ruang apartemennya ini!

Benar. Jeno terduduk, menyadari kesalahan paling fatal yang dia lakukan dari pagi.

Apartemennya ini, di manapun dia menoleh, ada bekas si setan kecil.

Kalau dia memang ingin menghabiskan hari tanpa ada si setan kecil mengganggu pikirannya, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah keluar dari sana.

Dengan satu pikiran itu, dia langsung melesat keluar, dengan mantel yang juga membuatnya ingat pada si setan kecil –ya bagaimana lagi! Mantel itu dibelinya karena si setan kecil bilang cocok! Tapi kali ini, dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan itu.

Di lift, Jeno juga teringat si setan kecil. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu Renjun –ah, setan kecil, suka sekali meraba-raba huruf _braille_ pada tombol lift. Kamar Jeno ada di lantai 26. Bayangkan betapa senangnya si setan kecil menghabiskan waktu yang dibutuhkan lift untuk mencapai lantai 26 dengan meraba-raba huruf _braille_ dan berpura-pura bisa membacanya.

Mungkin juga kalian bisa sambil membayangkan bagaimana Jeno menahan air matanya dari lantai 26 sampai ke lantai dasar. Setan kecil ini benar-benar menyiksanya di dalam lift.

Sampai di lantai dasar, Jeno langsung berlalu melewati minimarket di sana. Setan kecil? Setan kecil.

Ada apa di minimarket sana? Apa Renjun selalu menghabiskan waktu lama di minimarket? Tidak, malah, dia selalu menolak ke sana. Dia, tiap datang ke apartemen Jeno ini pasti akan ribut mau makan es krim, tapi selalu menolak untuk membelinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, Jeno-lah yang selalu masuk ke dalam dan memilihkan es krim untuk Renjun, karena Renjun tidak pernah menyebutkan es krim apa yang dia mau.

Kebiasaan membelikan es krim itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya Renjun tiba-tiba menyodorkannya paper bag berisi hasil cetak foto yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Itu adalah foto-foto candid Jeno sedang bingung memilih es krim.

"_Koleksi ini namanya 'Foto Bingung Lee Jeno'! Jadi? Sudah merasa terharu?"_Jeno ingat jelas kata-kata Renjun waktu itu. Ah, wajah isengnya waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis kalau diingat lagi. Album berisi foto-fotonya itu pun masih tersimpan rapi di laci meja kerjanya.

Jeno meringis. Dia berusaha menjauh dari hal-hal yang membuatnya terus ingat pada si setan kecil. Tapi mereka terbiasa selalu bersama untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ke manapun dia melangkah, dia sudah pernah lewati bersama si setan kecil yang saat ini entah bagaimana kabarnya.

Di halte terdekat dari apartemen, di situlah kakinya berhenti berlari. Mungkin lelah, mungkin juga tidak. Dia ingin menunggu sampai napas dan kepalanya tenang.

Apakah di haltenya ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan si setan kecil? Pernah. Setiap minggu, mereka biasa lari pagi dengan rute yang melewati halte ini di jalan pulang. Biasanya, mereka akan menyempatkan duduk di sana terlebih dahulu kalau sedang sepi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada kejadian spesial di sana. Mereka benar-benar hanya akan duduk tanpa obrolan berarti karena si setan kecil --Renjun ini napasnya tidak panjang. Dia selalu kesulitan mengejar napas, dan Jeno juga tidak akan memaksa untuk bicara. Satu-satunya yang terjadi di sana adalah mereka yang duduk bersebelahan tanpa ada satupun yang bicara. Jeno masih ingat bagaimana duduk bersebelahan dengan Renjun di sana adalah sesuatu yang pernah dianggapnya hal normal yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Haha. Polos dan bodohnya seorang Lee Jeno. Sekarang dia sadar, yang mengharapkan untuk terus bersama untuk waktu yang lama, hanya dia. Huang Renjun tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin pernah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Ah…." Jeno menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dan alis bertaut. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi kalau begini caranya…."

_end_.

wkwk ada chapter lanjutannya tapi gaje parah jadi bingung di-up gak ya enaknya


End file.
